


Ariana's Death

by whyshouldyouknow



Category: The South Middle Street Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyshouldyouknow/pseuds/whyshouldyouknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariana is Killed and Ryan Tries to figure out who did it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariana's Death

Ariana was Killed, 10 Years ago  
10 YEARS AGO  
Ariana: Ryan I will Be back!   
Ryan:Ok!  
Ryan hears the door close and heard a gunshot  
and a Scream  
Ryan: ARIANA!   
Ariana: Im Sorry, I Failed You..  
NOW  
Ryan is 32 and Jake is 27. They are working toghether to solve the crime.  
TBC


End file.
